Charatomi
Charatomi (チャラトミ Charatomi) is a recurring character of the sixth anime adaption. He is a U-Tuber who regularly streams yōkai-related content. His impulsiveness is often the cause of many troublesome yōkai activity as seen when he was the one who unwittingly freed the Nobiagari, and was its first victim. Appearance Charatomi is a lean young man of average height with a light skin complexion, messy white hair and brown eyes. He wears a purple T-shirt, with a big horizontal stripe and a thinner one below it in the middle, beige shorts, white wristbands, white socks and black shoes. He also carries around a camera and selfie stick for his videos. Later he wears a sweater identical to his T-shirt, having longer sleeves. Personality Charatomi is a self-centered individual, only caring about himself and is rather arrogant believing that he is more important than anyone else. He is disrespectful, having broken the seal just for his videos and breaking traffic laws by running across the Shibuya Crossing, demanding the nearby onlookers to subscribe to his channel, all while bragging to them. He often smirks and poses with a peace sign with his left hand. Having an already inflated ego and living a relatively easy life from his U-Tubing activities, Charatomi doesn't understand the importance of honest work, and refuses to have a proper job because he feels he shouldn't be as "dead-looking" as everyone else consumed by daily routine whom he deems as "side characters". His necessity to be famous and all-important is regularly a reason that gets him involved in yōkai activity that tends to end up endangering the populace's lives. His delusions ran so deep that he thought he was becoming popular when he got thousands of comments, when in fact, said comments were composed of harsh critics and lambasting for his reckless actions. He's so detached from everyone but himself that he's unable to comprehend how to "contribute to society" when asked as such in a job interview. He's eventually, however, humbled for the best and matures significantly on his outlook on life. History Sixth Anime Pre-Series Sometime before, Charatomi had found a rock with a seal on it and decided to not only remove the talisman, but also breaking the rock for his video. Because of this he unwittingly released the Nobiagari from its prison. Series In the first episode, Charatomi starts his camera recording a video, to see what happens when he messes with the traffic laws at the Shibuya Crossing. Just as he says this the traffic lights change color and he starts running around while the drivers complain, demanding him to get away. He starts bragging to them, calling them side characters while proclaiming himself as the main character. Suddenly he begins to change, dropping his selfie stick in pain as he quickly transforms into a Vampire Tree with numerous onlookers becoming one themselves. Later Medama-Oyaji finds a video about him, which shows that he was the one who released the Nobiagari. After Kitarō defeats the Nobiagari, all those who were transformed into Vampire Trees, including Charatomi, were turned back to normal.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 1 He is briefly seen in episode two, where he is recording another video of himself, posing in front of The Batteries' truck that is parked for their concert.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 2 He later appears in a crowd who witness Agnès flying on her broomstick in broad daylight, causing a commotion among them.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 29 Episode 53 Charatomi is seen applying for job interviews, but was ultimately rejected when he could not answer how to be a contribution to society. Meeting a friend the two discuss what it means to have a job and the difficulty of daily life. While trying to stream content for his U-Tube account he encounters the Nuke-Kubi a narcissistic yōkai yearning for fame. The two strike a relationship and stream several videos together. At this point it is revealed that Charatomi's account had been largely devoid of followers, as evidenced by the tremendous leap on subscriptions. Nuke-Kubi already content with the fame he has is tired from filming videos everyday and takes a break. The next morning when Charatomi tries to go to a job interview he sees much to his horror, hundreds of people looking lifeless to him and is scared down of becoming like them. Desiring to live an easy life with no worries he orchestrates a deadly game by separating the Nuke-Kubi's head from his body, causing the yōkai's head to grow in size and heat, endangering everyone's lives. When confronted by Kitarō and Neko-Musume about his reckless behavior, he reveals his delusions and extreme selfishness at becoming so famous that he can live freely as a "main character", despite knowing well down that he will never achieve it. When Kitarō and Neko-Musume learn the body's location he goes after them to stop them but collapses from the heat. He is then aided by Hikakin who has rented all the snow machines he could to help cool the area. Angry at why he's taking his spot as the "main character", Hikakin responds to him that a true main character comes from hard work and finding what one truly loves. Humbled by this experience he tells the same to Kitarō and Neko-Musume who waited to punish him. Medama-Oyaji recommends him to keep trying hard as nobody finds what they love best at first, and Charatomi agrees. Seeing his genuine change of heart the yōkai leave him, requesting he doesn't cause any more problems. He's later seen working in a normal food shop, now with a much more mature and happier outlook at life. Trivia *Charatomi may be a reference to Logan Paul, a real-life YouTube who broke several laws during his trip to Japan in early January 2018, including an instance much like Charatomi's actions in the first episode. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Anime original characters